Your House
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: PG13 just incase. Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower? Will he forgive? ONESHOT DOES CONTAIN SLASH


Disclaimer: ...you should know this by now.  
Disclaimer for lyrics: These aren't my lyrics, they belong to Alanis Morissette(SP?) anyway, It'd be cool if they belonged to me tho!  
A/N: This is Severus/Harry although I suppose you could put anyone else in Severus's place. I just imagained it being Severus. So If you guys want in to be someone else, use your immagination. : D ENJOY! I worked hard on this, I was looking through lyrics and read this and I decided to make it into a song-fic.

:I went to your house, walked up the stairs, I opened the door without ringing the bell:

Walking down that muggle street, passing by those muggle buildings, nodding 'hello' to familiar muggles. And all it does is remind me of you. So I walked just a block farther and made it to your house. I sighed when I reached the stairs, but took them two at a time. I ran a hand through my hair and opened the door.

:I walked down the hall, Into your room, Where I could smell you, I shouldn't be here without permission, I shouldn't be here:

Now that I was walking down the well-known hall and to the recognizable door I feel at home. And in your room I could smell your unique scent that I yearned for I realized I probably shouldn't be here. Especially if you didn't know I was here. I hadn't even talked to you.

:Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower? Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed? Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon:

I walked out of our-no not our, not anymore-_your_ bedroom and into the bathroom. It had the same shower curtain and rugs. The same carmel and dark brown towels. They all matched well. I opened the curtain and stood in the shower. Maybe we could dance in it again? I closed the curtain, I know you (still) hate it when someone leaves the curtain open, and walked back to the bedroom. I pounced on the bed that was adorned in blues and very light browns. I laid there for a while and savored your scent again. Maybe I could stay with you all day?

:I took off my clothes, put on your robe. I went through your drawers, found your cologne. I went down to the den, I found your C.D.'s and I played your Joni and I shouldn't stay long, you might be home soon. I shouldn't stay long.:

I picked your lined robe up and put it on, the fabric was comforting. I looked at your wardrobe and found a bottle of cologne. I looked around-I'm not really sure why because no one else was there-and I sprayed it on myself, and then I put it in my pocket. I found your C.D's and played them, all the while smiling to myself. But soon the smile faded and I realized I shouldn't stay long. You could come home at any time. And I shouldn't be here.

:Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower? Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed? Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon:

But I still sat there, listening to your music, wearing you cologne. Somewhat enjoying myself. I still couldn't help to think that maybe if I hadn't screwed up with him, then I'd be here, living with you still. I still couldn't help but think that I could stay here, laying in your bed and you'd forgive me.

:I burned your incense, I ran a bath. I noticed a letter that sat on your desk. It said "_Hello Love, I love you, so love meet me at midnight_." And no, it wasn't my writing. I'd better go soon. It wasn't my writing.:

I found your favorite incense and decided that I would burn it. I walked back into your bathroom and took off my clothes. Laying your robe on the sink with care, having every intention to put it back on. I started running water to soak in the tub. Anything to be closer to you. I slipped back into the robe and walked into your room, looking for something to tie my hair back with. I walked over to the desk and notice a slip of paper. Was it a letter? I opened it and read it, forgive me for invading your privacy like that. "Hello love, I love you, so love meet me at midnight." It read in curvy script. 'That's not my writing' I thought to myself. And I sat down on your chair, that sat next to your desk, staring blankly ahead. And no, it wasn't my writing. I thought maybe I should go soon. I shouldn't stay long, because you might come home at anytime. And I shouldn't be here.

:So forgive me love if I cry in your shower. So forgive me love for the salt in your bed. So forgive me love if I cry all afternoon.:

I walked back into the bathroom and shut the water off. I slinked out of your robe and slipped into the hot water. Tears welled up in my eyes, and they tumbled out trailing down my face. I hope you can forgive me for crying in the bathtub. Pretty soon I got out, dried off and slipped the robe back on. Walking back into your room, I grabbed my clothes and proceeded to dress again. I laid down in _your _bed and cried again. Salty, passionate tears leaking out again. So I hope you can forgive me for all of the salt in your bed. I cried because I cheated, I cried because everything is messed up. I cried because you're gone. And I left. I shouldn't be there. You could've came home anytime. You would have been home soon. I know you would have. So forgive me Harry, because I cried all afternoon.


End file.
